Simplesmente
by Dani Potter
Summary: Entender os sentimentos e pensamentos que se passam entre Lily Evans e Tiago Potter não é facil. Sequer eles entendem, mas podem descobrir q é algo solido suficiente para construir uma longa história, porque o amor é muito simples.
1. Default Chapter

N/A.: 

Vamos aos devidos agradecimentos e explicações! Primeiro: Eu quero dizer que essa é uma fic formada por uma série de 4 shortfics que eu vou colocar como capítulos, já que são, mas que foram feitos separadamente ( deu pra entender alguma coisa? ^^'').  Cada um dos capítulos tem uma básica e explicativa N/A no início, só pra situar vocês mesmo! ^^''

 Bem, em segundo, eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que leu e comentou a minha fic no fórum do 3V. MUITO OBRIGADA, sem vocês essa fic não saía da primeira parte! Valeu! :D

 Terceiro eu queria explicar o nome da fic! ^^ É que é tão 'Simplesmente...' que não tinha como colocar outro título! Na verdade você consegue entender melhor lendo, aí sim o título fica compreensível! ;) 

 E por último e não menos importante. Eu quero agradecer algumas pessoas! A Anne, por ser uma leitora um tanto quanto ausente, mas que eu preso e adoro demais! A Gabi, por ler minhas fics ( ô coisinha chata q eu sou com você né? ^_^'') e sempre ser mto querida! A Isa pelas dicas e por ser mto querida! A Lua por ser ela mesma! ^^'' A Angie por ser uma fofura de pessoa e me ajudar! ;) A Mila que me faz rir demais com as betagens dela, e é sempre mto legal! A Paulinha que é uma fofa, escreve super bem e eu adoro! E finalmente a Manza, que eu conheci a pouco, mas já adoro e sempre foi mto querida! 

 * Ufa, cabou!* Depois de vocês lerem esse blá blá blá que metade vai pular, eu sei! Vamos a fic! Boa leitura! Beijinhos

Disclaimer : Os marotos e Lílian Evans não me pertecem! Pertencem todos a 'tia' Jô! Eu sou uma mera escritora de fic tentando me divertir! ^_^''


	2. Simplesmente Tiago

Simplesmente Tiago...

Por Dani Potter

N/A: Essa é uma shortfic que se passa pela visão do Tiago, falando sobre a Lily. O título é 'Simplesmente Tiago...' porque é como ele é, como ele pensa e vê tudo, e também porque eu não achei nenhum outro que se encaixasse, já que não queria que a fic tivesse o nome de "Hey Babe" ,música do DJ Ötzi que me inspirou. Falando nessa música, é aconselhado você ouvi-la enquanto lê a short, porque além do ritmo ser ótimo, a letra tem tudo a ver. ;)

[hr]

 Não sei por que sou assim! Não faço idéia do porquê eu gosto tanto de olhar e instigar Lílian. Acho que é paixão, amor, coisa de maroto, sei lá. Safadeza é o mais plausível pra o que eu faço. E, sinceramente, eu adoro.

 "Bom dia, Lily"- disse com um sorriso rebelde e passei a mão nos meus cabelos. " Dormiu bem?".

" Potter, me esqueça."

 É, é como eu digo, é sempre assim. Ela lá, fugindo, brigando, se escondendo e ficando rubra enquanto eu somente dou risada e admiro. Eu adoro esse descontrole que ela tem. É tão simples e complexo, porque se percebe que ela foge de mim, que ela tenta escapar a cada passo que eu dou me aproximando. 

 Estamos no início do nosso 7º ano e já começamos 'bem', eu diria. Ela nunca diria que aquilo foi 'bem', "Foi péssimo, estúpido, incrivelmente infantil. QUANDO VOCÊ VAI CRESCER, POTTER?", isso sim era o que ela diria. ****

Pronto, lá estava eu sorrindo novamente. Era sempre assim, por mais estranho que parecesse aos outros, eu me divertia com Lily, me divertia à beça. Ela sempre tinha resposta às minhas perguntas, tinha sempre um 'Me esqueça' entre dentes que me causava ataques intensos de risos, um expressão de raiva profunda quando eu conseguia deixá-la sem argumentos, um 'hunf, ridículo', básico na manga. E por mais que espantasse aos outros, isso era bom, demonstrava que eu realmente mexia com ela. Por mais que parecesse que ela sempre estava com raiva de mim, eu não pensava assim. Pra ter raiva alguma coisa a mais tem, era essa sempre minha esperança.

[hr]

 "Almofadinhas, chega, ela já está ficando irritada demais."

 "Irritada? Mas não é assim que ela é naturalmente?", perguntou o outro sarcástico, e eu dei um sorriso safado.

" Mas é claro que sim. Essa é a minha Lily! Mas se você acha que adianta mandar mais aviõezinhos, mande", e assim meu melhor amigo Sirius o fez, mandou mais um recado a Lílian. Dessa vez eu a vi explodir e se levantar, tudo isso muito rapidamente, tanto que quando percebi, ela já estava na minha frente gritando e ralhando.

[hr]

 Poderíamos ter passado do ponto, mas foi TÃO bom ver Lílian ter aquele ataque, principalmente por saber que o cartão que realmente fora a gota d'água foi o seguinte: [i]" Querida Lily, dê uma chance a nós dois, meu pequeno lírio, eu sei que você também gosta de mim. Seja mais flexível. Com amor, sempre seu, Tiago."[/i]. Foi tão engraçado que eu fiquei horas rindo. Sirius, Remo e Pedro não entenderam o porquê - só eu sei o quão apaixonante isso é.

 Deixando as minhas divagações de lado vejo Sirius descer as escadas do dormitório masculino. Levanto e partimos juntos para tomar café no salão principal, e logo de cara já encontro a dona dos meus devaneios, a minha linda ruiva. 'É, vamos lá, Tiago, ela é sua. Ela será sua!'

" Bom dia, Lily!", reparo que ela revira os olhos quando repara no meu sorriso. Ele sempre a irritou, acho que é por estar sempre presente. Sinto que ela está incomodada com a minha presença.

 " Vamos lá, Li, dê um sorriso! Vamos lá, baby, dê um rodopio! Vamos lá, garota, eu quero saber se você será minha!", eu digo divertido. Ela fica ruborizada e tenta esconder o riso. 'Oh, yeah, ponto para Tiago!'.

 "Até a janta, Lily!",pego minha mochila e pisco pra ela, e a vejo ficar mais vermelha e com uma expressão que mescla raiva e riso. É, talvez ela não seja tão impenetrável como alguns pensam. Essa é a minha Lily, tão cheia de casos, manias e sentimentos confusos.


	3. Simplesmente Lílian

Simplesmente Lílian...

Por Dani Potter

N/A.: Certo, esse 'capítulo' vem pela visão da Lilizinha, que é um tanto quanto complexa e não queria incorporar em mim, assim como Tiaguito não queria ir embora.^_^'' Sim, eu passei um trabalho danado pra fazer essa short. Hehehehe. Um detalhe, no final eu usei o Tiago como principal, porque era impossível refrear a vontade dele de aparecer, mas de resto a visão é da Lily mesmo! 

[hr]

 ' Oh não. Lá vem ele. Por Deus, que não seja pra cá!'. 

 Mas os pensamentos de Lílian Evans não foram atendidos. Tiago Potter se aproximava cada vez mais do lugar onde ela se encontrava tomando café na mesa da Grifinória.

 "Bom dia, Lily!", escuto ele falar e observo que ele conserva aquele sorriso no rosto. Por Merlin, como isso me irrita. Será que ele está sempre de bom humor? Isso é extremamente espantoso, já que até hoje eu nunca encontrei alguém que consiga estar com o bom humor praticamente o tempo todo. Eu tenho de admitir, ele é incrível.

 'Incrível? INCRÍVEL LÍLIAN EVANS? Oh, me doparam, só pode!', pensei raivosa e revirei os olhos. Observo que ele se diverte com isso. Eu não entendo como, nem eu me divirto com meus pensamentos, como ele consegue? Um mistério a ser desvendado...

 "Vamos lá, Li, dê um sorriso! Vamos lá, baby, dê um rodopio! Vamos lá, garota, eu quero saber se você será minha!". Eu seguro a minha risada. Ele simplesmente consegue ser TÃO palhaço às vezes, que é impossível não rir, mas eu não darei meu braço a torcer. 

 Vejo ele levantar e dizer um "Até a janta, Lily" e depois piscar o olho, como uma cumplicidade, sendo que nós não temos cumplicidade NENHUMA! Não é possível segurar a raiva que sobe juntamente com o riso da frase anterior dele, mas me seguro. Seria bom demais pra ele, ele ficaria com o ego mais inflado do que já está e eu definitivamente não quero isso. Eu não quero que Potter pense que eu me divirto com ele. 

 'Grrrrrrrrrrrr!'. Levanto irritada, pegando a mochila displicentemente, e deixo pra trás o resto do meu café da manhã. É impossível terminar de comer pensando em que eu me divirto com  o Potter. ' A que ponto eu cheguei? Eu não posso achá-lo divertido. Ele é arrogante, metido e infantil. Além de ter um ego do tamanho do mundo! Eu não quero pensar nele, eu preciso me concentrar na aula de Transfiguração que vou assistir agora.'.

 Mas o meu carma me persegue. Sim, você acertou quando disse Tiago Potter. Foi exatamente ele que eu encontrei encostado na porta da sala de Transfiguração. Ele estava displicentemente apoiado, com a mochila caindo do ombro e um sorriso tão maroto e sedutor... 'SEDUTOR? Hunf, eu odeio, odeio, odeio isso! Eu não posso elogiá-lo, não posso e nem gosto de fazê-lo.'

 "Lílian...".

 "Você deseja morrer?", perguntei seca e completamente irritada, sem esperar uma resposta eu entrei na sala como um foguete. Não queria sonhar com o que ele responderia, aliás, eu não queria mais pensar nele, de que forma fosse.

[hr]

 'Eu devo estar ficando louca, só pode', penso muito irritada. Não seria possível eu estar tão obcecada pelo Potter.! A culpa de eu não ter conseguido prestar atenção em nada hoje? Do Potter obviamente, já que ele preencheu meus pensamentos durante a aula e o dia todo. Primeiro era pensando em como ele é arrogante, depois como ele me irrita e o porquê e, finalmente, chegando ao auge da loucura, estava pensando em COMO ELE PODE SER TÃO ENGRAÇADO! Acho que ele me enfeitiçou, só pode, e eu vou tirar isso a limpo.

 Vejo ele entrar pela porta do retrato e sentar nas cadeiras mais afastadas do tumulto. Levanto e vou até ele.

 "Potter, preciso falar com você!" Falo muito rapidamente antes que perca a coragem. Observo que ele fica espantado com a minha fala, mas não dou bola, eu quero muito falar com ele, já que isso está me atormentando demais!

 "Claro, Li, sou todo ouvidos."

 [hr]

 'Ela disse que **precisa** conversar comigo? Ow, as coisas estão ficando boas', penso e me ajeito confortavelmente na cadeira, abro um dos meus melhores sorrisos e respondo: "Claro, sou todo ouvidos!".

 Ela puxa uma cadeira e se senta próxima, muito próxima a mim. Perigosamente próxima, tanto que eu sinto seu gostoso cheiro de lírios e baunilha. É tão inebriante que me faz sorrir ainda mais bobamente. Levanto os olhos pra ela e vejo uma expressão impaciente. 'Oh, oh, eu acho que não estava prestando atenção no que ela estava falando.'

 "Desculpe Lílian, pode falar. Agora eu estou realmente prestando atenção!". Ela respira fundo e recomeça, um pouco mais impaciente do que quando chegou, se é que isso é possível.

  "Você me enfeitiçou?". Tosse, muita tosse. Eu realmente fiquei engasgado, além de surpreso. ****

 "Que diabos você está falando?"

 "Não entendeu o quê? Eu perguntei se você me enfeitiçou, se você colocou algum tipo de feitiço para que eu não parasse de pensar em você o tempo todo!", disse exaltada. A frase dela desperta grandes interesses em mim, além de um sorriso extremamente pervertido que, noto de cara, a perturba muito.

 "Não, Lily. Eu não enfeiticei você, se é o quer saber. Eu nunca faria isso". Mais um sorriso galante diante da expressão feliz dela. "Mas é muito bom saber que você pensa constantemente em mim"...****

 Junto os meus materiais, rindo discretamente pela expressão incrédula dela. Chego bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurro delicadamente: "Até amanhã. Sonhe comigo, Lily". Beijando-a em seguida na bochecha. ****

 A reação seguinte foi muito engraçada. Se possível, ela ficou extremamente embaraçada, brava, sonhadora, feliz e incrédula consigo e comigo. Abano feliz da escada para os dormitórios, mas ela não vê. 'Há, ela pensa em mim. Tiago Potter, eu acho que você está realmente conquistando a sua amada!'

 "Yes!" Dou um soco no ar e me atiro na minha cama, já no dormitório. O resto da noite só pensei em Lily. Acordado ou sonhando, ela sempre me domina.


	4. Nos seus braços para sempre

Nos seus braços para sempre...

Por Dani Potter

N/A.: essa short é narrada por Tiago e Lílian, uma parte cada um. Bem, acho que é isso. Ah, é legal ouvir Tomorrow da Avril Lavigne enquanto lê, nada de a letra bater, mas o ritmo encaixa. Pelo menos pra mim. ^^ Boa leitura.****

Os anos, os meses, mas principalmente os últimos dias passaram. Nós mudamos e continuamos tão iguais. É, eu mudei tanto e ao mesmo tempo parece que sou o mesmo, mas não, eu aprendi que a vida também bate a porta na cara da gente, mesmo sendo o melhor em quadribol, galã da escola, maroto, sangue puro, tudo. Não importa o quanto você queira, tem coisas que não correm atrás de você, tem coisas que é necessário lutar para conseguir e simplesmente você tem que aprender que levantar é apenas a primeira parte depois de cair, porque pode haver seqüelas e elas é que vão nos fazer ver mais à frente... ****

 Depois daquela noite na sala comunal nunca mais os acontecimentos entre eu e Lílian foram os mesmos. Aliás, eu me arrisco a dizer que a coisa 'explodiu geral'. Depois daquela noite, a manhã seguinte foi a mais estranha para mim. Ela estava calma, serena, me deu até 'oi' e isso é incrivelmente estranho, mas deixei passar, talvez ela quisesse uma trégua. Ou seja, tudo o que eu queria.E assim foi durante todo o dia, ela calma e não me dando bola aos meus 'oi's' e sorrisos. Foi à noite que a coisa mudou de figura.

 Estava eu lá sentado na minha poltrona favorita, **tão** absorto em minhas lições que não notei a sua aproximação.Ela chegou perto do meu ouvido sussurrando'Vamos conversar?'. Senti meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem pela respiração forte dela tão próxima a mim e pelo convite que soava tão provocador. Respondi um "É claro!" fraco e apontei para cadeira em frente a mim, onde ela poderia se sentar.****

 Admito que nada que ela disse foi o que eu esperava. Ela falou tudo numa calma e frieza que eu achei que fosse morrer congelado pelas palavras e pelo olhar mortal e sem nenhum sentimento que ela me dirigia.

 " Tiago, uh, eu te chamei de Tiago?" estranhei o estranho tom sarcástico que ela havia usado porque, pelas minhas conclusões, depois da noite anterior nós devíamos estar mais amáveis, mas não desfiz meu sorriso contente, poderia ser encenação...

 " Bem, vou ser simples e direta, o.k.?" ****

 "Claro, Lily, faça como achar melhor."

" Então não me interrompa." Concordei com a cabeça pensando no que poderia ser que ela fosse falar, aquilo não parecia muito 'certo', eu tinha a sensação de algo ruim. " Pois bem, Potter, eu simplesmente quero dizer para você que você é simplesmente ridículo. Há! – ela deu uma risada escandalosa, não típica dela – Você realmente achou que fosse só falar mansinho no meu ouvido que você me ganhava? Potter, Potter...entenda 'quérido', eu não sou uma boneca que você manipula, e pensar que eu estava revendo meus conceitos sobre você...Vá para o lugar que quiser, mas não cruze meu caminho, eu estou feliz assim, sem você."  ****

 A vi se levantar, dar um 'tchauzinho' sarcástico e sair da sala comunal, mas não expressei reação alguma. Estava em estado de choque completo.Quando finalmente voltei a mim percebi o que se passava, eu para ela agora não passava de um boneco. 'Pronto, ótimo! Agora você finalmente me jogou no lixo, Lílian!' Pensei raivoso enquanto sentia meu coração pesado e espremido devido ao 'tapa' que havia levado. Afinal, eu não havia sido levado a sério, e parecia que nunca iria ser...

 E por incrível que pareça eu tinha perdido a vontade de tudo. Eu não queria estudar, jogar quadribol ou fazer guerra de bola de neve com os garotos, eu simplesmente queria ser entendido e que me dessem credibilidade. ****

 Eu estava olhando Sirius, Remus e Pedro guerrearem e aquilo me parecia tão distante, tão diferente para mim. Há alguns dias atrás eu não deixaria de estar junto deles, mas desde o dia em que Lily havia me dito _aquelas_coisas eu estava pasmo, triste e sem rumo.

 Sorri ao ver Aluado acertar uma bola certeira na cara de Sirius. Bem, assisti-los eu tinha vontade, pelo menos distraía. 

[hr]

 'Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! É o que eu sou, uma ESTÚPIDA!!!!!!!!!', pensei revoltada. Eu era uma pessoa totalmente sem tato. Como eu poderia ter feito _aquilo_? Por Merlin, ele não havia feito nada. ****

 Fazia algumas semanas que minha última 'conversa' com Tiago havia acontecido e desde aquele dia eu me sentia péssima. Não agira pensando, não agira com o coração, deixei a raiva passageira dominar e fui fria, cruel, uma verdadeira desgraçada...Não conseguia mais olhar na cara dele, não conseguia nem ao menos permanecer no mesmo cômodo que ele, e isso estava me incomodando. Não conseguia ainda identificar o porquê disso, mas era estranho, uma sensação de saudade...Tão estranho, tão confuso, eu queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal...

 O que mais me martirizava agora era como Tiago estava, ele se encontrava abatido, andava quieto, sem aprontar muito, sem o mesmo brilho nos olhos tão belamente castanhos. Não podia mais refrear a vontade de consolá-lo e de observá-lo, era tão bom...

 Lá vem ele. Desce as escadas tão discretamente que ninguém o percebe. Antigamente ele não faria isso, ele seria espalhafatoso, apareceria com o melhor sorriso para todos e faria uma saída triunfal, mas hoje não, ultimamente não. Como que para interromper meus pensamentos ele me olhou e eu senti finalmente que sentimento era aquele que se abatia sobre mim. Era o mais simples e puro amor, com todo o encanto e  a magia que pode haver...era tão verdadeiro para mim, parecia tão palpável que eu não sabia como ainda não tinha notado. Foi quando percebi, eu não queria notar, eu queria fugir, escapar, dizer que não era mais uma na lista de Tiago, mais uma que cai de amores por ele, mas eu era simplesmente uma garota, e eu me apaixonei. 

 Fui bruscamente tirada dos meus pensamentos por Alice, que chegou para me chamar para o café. Mas eu ainda podia sentir a intensidade daquele olhar sobre mim, da tristeza que ele emitia, da palidez que dominava...Eu tinha que mudar, não, eu não podia deixar tudo assim...

[hr]

 Quando chegou a noite eu já sabia o que fazer. Eu ia falar com ele, mesmo não querendo admitir que gostava dele eu tinha que fazer algo. Eu sabia que não podia deixar Tiago daquele jeito, triste e melancólico, e eu podia ver que ele tinha amadurecido, não podia também negar o amor que finalmente descobrira que sentia. Era tão estranho, parecia tão fora do normal, mas era o certo, pelo menos eu achava que era.

 Cheguei do jantar na sala comunal e de cara avistei quem eu queria. Lá estavam eles, os Marotos. Tinha sentido a falta dele no Salão Principal, mas tinha certeza que os encontraria ali. Quando não iam jantar era que alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo com algum deles,  essa era uma praxe já sabida por todo mundo. Pensei quem podia ser o caso da vez e certamente quem me veio a cabeça foi Tiago. Sabia que ele não andava bem e por minha culpa. 'Oh, maldita raiva a minha!'

 Fui me aproximando da mesa onde eles se encontravam silenciosamente até que ouvi uma risada, uma risada muito conhecida e que eu tanto 'repudiava' há algum tempo atrás. Vi Sirius abrir um largo sorriso juntamente com os outros e dizer "É isso aê, Pontas!". Dei meia volta e comecei a caminhar em direção as escadas para os dormitórios por perceber que ele realmente não estava triste e que era uma simples encenação quando ouvi um comentário que me fez parar e permanecer escutando.

 "Pontas, graças a Merlin você riu. Eu achei que você nunca mais fosse fazê-lo depois do fora da Evans."

 "Sirius, eu não quero falar disso. Vocês não queriam me animar? Pois bem, não falem na Lílian. Já me basta o sentimento ruim e a dor aqui dentro que ela deixou."****

 Foi o suficiente para eu realmente entender o que eu tinha de fazer. Novamente me virei e segui firme até a mesa deles, parando entre Remo e Pedro e me apoiando na mesa, encarando diretamente Tiago. Notei que quando eu cheguei todos ficaram apreensivos, e se entreolharam. Era óbvio que achavam que eu ia novamente 'acabar' com Tiago.

 " Será que podíamos conversar, Potter?". Optei por usar o sobrenome já que a última vez que usara seu nome havia sido um tanto quanto cruel.

 " E o que você teria a mais pra dizer a ele? O que você já disse não basta?", despejou Sirius. Eu me virei pra olhá-lo, vendo que ele realmente sentia pelo amigo, mas me mantive firme e disse com a voz mais sincera possível.

 "Eu não irei magoá-lo. Palavra de Bruxa.E se eu o fizer, você realmente pode me humilhar ou o que for. Eu somente quero falar rapidamente com seu amigo". Ele me encarou firmemente e deu de ombros como que concordando e depois apontou para Tiago que mantinha a cabeça baixa e não falara nada até então.****

 "Vamos." Ouvi-lo murmurar e se levantar andando até um canto bem afastado da mesa onde os Marotos se encontravam sentados. Sentamos nas poltronas vermelhas e confortáveis e senti meu corpo todo travar. Eu tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, mas eu já estava ali. Era a hora de entregar os pontos. Era a hora de abrir meu coração para Tiago Potter. Eu realmente tremia.

[hr]

 Eu não queria olhá-la. Eu não queria saber o que ela faria. Então por que estava ali, esperando-a falar? Eu não sabia dizer não a ela, não com meu coração clamando escutar sua voz, nem que fosse mais uma única e última vez. Eu sentia que ela estava tensa, tão tensa quanto eu, talvez até mais. Era angustiante a espera, era torturante essa demora dela para falar, mas permaneci quieto.

 " Tiago...", levantei a cabeça rapidamente para fitá-la incrédulo e um tanto quanto estranho. Ela havia dito _Tiago_ e aquilo tinha soado tão _carinhoso_ que realmente me surpreendeu. "Eu queria pedir desculpas. Desculpas por todos esses anos te maltratando e, principalmente, desculpas por aquilo que eu disse algumas semanas atrás...me desculpe...".

 Olhei para ela dizendo aquelas palavras que soavam tão sinceras e abri um fraco sorriso. Senti que ela relaxou um pouco ao ver que eu também estava baixando minhas defesas. 

 "Lílian, eu realmente não sei o que dizer...eu te desculpo, sim, é difícil pela nossa última conversa, mas você está desculpada. Eu estou tão pasmo..." disse sem realmente saber o que falar. Era tudo tão confuso, tão destorcido que eu estava perdido...

 " Tiago, eu queria dizer mais uma coisa...her, bem...há alguns dias, mais precisamente desde a última vez que nos falamos, é que eu venho me sentindo estranha. Eu não sabia a princípio o que era, mas as peças foram se encaixando, as coisas foram fazendo sentido e eu realmente senti que eu não te odiava. Pelo contrário, eu te amo, ah, é tão difícil dizer isso! – a vi se levantar e ficar de costas para mim, fitando um quadro.- Eu não sei simplesmente o porquê, o quando, o como ou o onde. Eu só sei que eu não quero mais magoá-lo, deixá-lo triste e melancólico. Eu somente queria dizer isso...me desculpe, por tudo. Eu...é tão confuso!".

 Choque. Completo e definitivo choque. Eu olhava para aqueles cabelos sedosos e ruivos à minha frente**,** mas sem vê-los realmente. Ela dissera que me amava, que não queria me magoar...ela, Lílian Evans...Era tão difícil assimilar, aceitar e refrear um calor e uma felicidade que cresciam dentro de mim. Fiquei alguns minutos em torpor, quando realmente percebi que eu finalmente teria a minha chance. Eu finalmente poderia provar para Lily que a amava e que nunca mentira em relação a isso.

 Levantei-me e caminhei até ela. Delicadamente peguei seus ombros e a fiz virar para mim. Percebi que ela chorava e muito.Mesmo surpreso com isso, limpei seu rosto com meus polegares dando um sorriso reconfortante.

 "Ah, é inacreditável." Murmurei e ela levantou os olhos para mim. Eles pareciam tão opacos. "Eu realmente achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer, minha bela Lílian..." ****

 " Eu também não mas, por favor, não me faça sofrer. Me diga simplesmente que não me ama, não me iluda, por favor...", ela pediu e recomeçou a chorar. Entendendo o que ela tanto temia levantei seu rosto para poder encarar seus olhos enquanto revelava meus sentimentos.

 "Eu achei que nunca chegaria o dia em que meu amor por você seria correspondido. Tantas noites eu passei acordado pensando em você e em como você nunca me amaria. Sentia medo de te perder, medo de não ter nem ao menos seus gritos todo dia, e então semanas atrás você decretou tudo que eu temia. Você realmente não me enxergava, você nunca mais ia me dirigir a palavra e eu finalmente caí num poço. Eu me sentia sozinho e despedaçado, já que a mulher que eu amava não me queria realmente. E então hoje quando eu tentava esquecê-la, ou pelo menos começar a tentar fazê-lo ela veio até mim e realmente diz que me ama. A emoção é tanta, o meu coração está a mil, e eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que o brilho desses olhos verdes é só pra mim, é apaixonado por mim...", declarei emocionado e sincero. Nossos olhares não haviam sido desviados por um único instante, e foi por eles que nós concordamos que a prova real se era ou não um sonho era um beijo. 

 As respirações entrecortadas, os corações a mil, o cheiro inebriando ambos, o arrepio ao primeiro contato e então, o mar de luz, esperança, amor e paixão. Beijar Lily era a coisa mais incrível que eu já havia sentido. Era tão mágico e inexplicável.

 Separamo-nos sorrindo em cumplicidade e encostamos as testas, rindo intensamente. Era tão estranho. Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans, tão opostos, tão iguais. Tão distantes, tão unidos. Abracei-a fortemente sussurrando " Eu te amo" antes de iniciar um novo beijo, tão mágico e inovador como o outro. Para sempre seria assim, cada novo momento, cada nova descoberta, tudo. Seria simples e divino, como a cada dia e noite, como a cada nascimento, seria simplesmente inexplicável. 

 Novamente nos afastamos e fiz a pergunta que tanto ansiava.

 "Quer namorar comigo, Lily?"

 " É óbvio, Ti. É óbvio que sim", respondeu sorrindo lindamente.

 "Pra sempre, Lílian?" ****

 "Pra sempre, Tiago. Eu te amo.".

 Beijamo-nos de novo. Sem esperar nada mais, somente querendo ser felizes juntos.


	5. Simplesmente Família

Simplesmente Família... ****

Por Dani Potter

N/A.: Nhá, acabou-se. Agora é realmente o fim. Eu fiz, essa tá romântica e um tanto quanto melancólica, mas eu espero que tenha ficado boa. Bem, sem mais. Boa leitura e comenta, tá? Eu gostaria de saber muito o que você achou! Bjos

"Você os vê, Harry? Sente a felicidade que irradia de seus sorrisos? É, nem sempre foi assim, antigamente eram gritos e tapas, agora são beijos e sorrisos. Os meus melhores amigos...".Sirius olhou para o afilhado em seu colo. O garoto parecia entender sobre o que ele estava falando, já que seus olhos verdes não desgrudavam do padrinho e ele tinha no rosto uma expressão um tanto quanto interessada. Sirius riu intensamente olhando para Harry.

 "Esse é o meu Harry!Orgulho do padrinho!", disse girando Harry no ar, fazendo o garoto rir descontroladamente e balançar as perninhas.

 "Sirius? O que houve?"

 "Nada, Lily. Assunto entre eu e o grande Harry aqui", disse enquanto o bebê ainda ria. "Bem, eu já vou indo, Pontas, a gente se vê! Tchau, Lily! Fica de olho neles, Harry!"Terminou acenando e piscando um olho para Harry.

 "Ti, você entendeu alguma coisa do que se passou aqui?" perguntou intrigada

 "Não, amor..." disse, dando um selinho na esposa e se dirigindo às escadas da casa. " Vou dormir que estou exausto...Boa noite."

 Lílian observou o marido subir as escadas e se voltou para o filho, que se encontrava no sofá mordendo um mordedor furiosamente. Ficou apenas observando aquela pequena e gordinha criança se divertir com o brinquedo. Ele era tão pequeno, fofo e lindo. Sentia um orgulho de ser mãe, de saber que era amada e amava incondicionalmente, de ter um filho que crescia saudável e feliz. É, a sua vida era ótima - mesmo com a sombra de Voldemort que se encontrava sobre a vida deles, ela era feliz. Nem ela  e nem Tiago iam deixar que aquele homem desprovido de qualquer emoção acabasse com a vida deles. Eles iam lutar até o fim.

 "Hora de nanar, pequeno...", sussurrou próxima do garoto e o viu levantar os olhinhos pra ela e balançar a cabeça num sinal de negação, logo depois voltando sua atenção ao bonequinho de morder. Riu com esse ato do filho, ele, além de ser a cara do pai, parecia que teria o mesmo gênio. Mesmo contra a vontade de Harry pegou-o no colo e subiu as escadas para os dormitórios. 'É melhor tentar domar o gênio Potter desde cedo' pensou sorrindo.

[hr]

 O quarto se encontrava silencioso e escuro. Qualquer um que olhasse de relance acharia que o casal se encontrava em sono profundo, mas eu estava acordado ainda. Muito bem acordado.

 Fazia já alguns meses que sabiam que Voldemort estava à nossa caça e, bem, eu estava com medo. Não era o fato de ser o pior bruxo das trevas atrás de nós - eu tinha medo por Lílian, por Harry, por nossa família. Eu não permitiria que alguém matasse as pessoas que  mais amava no mundo, estava disposto a lutar, mas parecia cada vez mais impossível fugir.

 Levantei-me da cama e vesti meu roupão. Não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, sabia disso, então era melhor dar uma volta pela casa. Andei pelos corredores observando as fotos e quadros. Todos demonstravam uma vivacidade, uma alegria. Então por que isso tudo tinha de estar ameaçado? Não fazia sentido algum, não era certo, era revoltante.

 Encostei-me no batente da porta de Harry e pus-me admirar ao redor. Na porta do quarto tinha uma pequena plaquinha em formato de patas de animais, mais especificamente de um cervo, um rato, um cão e um arranhão de lobisomem com os dizeres 'Harry James Potter' talhado na madeira. ****

 Sorri vendo a placa. Sirius passara horas a fio descrevendo as façanhas que Harry poderia fazer no futuro ao ver a placa, mas eu não estava prestando atenção no momento, estava pensando em como seria ver meu filho crescer e ser feliz. Uma sensação de pânico tomou-me. 'Será que eu conseguiria exercer minhas funções de pai corretamente? Será que eu e Lílian estaríamos sempre presentes? Pare de pensar bobagens Tiago! Voldemort não vai conseguir pegá-los! Você, Harry e Lily serão muitos felizes!', pensei com firmeza.

 Andei lentamente até o berço e pus-me a admirar  o meu filho. Ele era tão parecido comigo, Lílian dizia isso sempre, que ele seria lindo. Um sorriso bobo brotou em minha face. Eu era o pai mais feliz do mundo, tinha certeza que Harry seria um grande bruxo. Peguei cuidadosamente ele do berço e parti em direção ao meu quarto e de Lily. Essa noite queria a família toda junta. 

 Coloquei Harry ao lado de Lílian na cama de casal, e fiquei os admirando. Eram tão bonitos, eu os amava mais que tudo. Morreria por eles se fosse preciso. Segui até a janela para observar o céu que se encontrava completamente cheio de estrelas brilhantes juntamente com a Lua crescente. Um cenário lindo. Sorri ao ver a lua e lembrar-me de Remo. Havia vivido tantas aventuras sob a lua cheia com meus amigos, bons tempos àqueles onde não havia preocupações, onde nós éramos apenas adolescentes se aventurando sem medo e compromisso para com nada. Respirei profundamente o ar gelado e sorri. Se havia uma coisa que amava era outono, aquele tempo não tão frio, mas sem ser quente. Adorava ver as folhas no chão, embaixo das árvores, sendo levadas pelo vento, aquilo sempre me lembrava amor. Não sabia definir porquê, mas lembrava.

 Senti alguém me abraçar fortemente pela cintura e cheirar meu roupão. Virei sorrindo e puxando Lily para perto. Adorava aquele jeito dela de chegar de mansinho e de ser carinhosa. Era tão típico, mas encantador a cada novo momento.

 " Não conseguiu dormir, amor?", perguntou, ficando na ponta dos pés e me dando um selinho, para depois apoiar a cabeça sobre meu peito e ficar abraçada ouvindo meu coração. Receei de contar a verdade a ela, mas sabia que Lílian saberia se eu mentisse, então resolvi ser sincero.

 "Eu estou apreensivo, Lily. Eu temo por você e pelo Harry, que são as coisas mais preciosas da minha vida. Não é Voldemort, é simplesmente o fato de perder vocês que me apavora.", declarei olhando para Harry dormindo tranqüilamente. Senti as delicadas mãos de Lily virarem meu rosto para encará-la. A sensação de olhar nos olhos dela é de me perder num mar de amor e vida que não tem explicação. Senti meus olhos ficarem marejados e a ouvi sussurrar " Nós ficaremos bem, Ti. Estamos todos aqui, juntos e seguros". A emoção foi mais forte que a prudência de não deixá-la perceber meu medo, pois em segundos eu estava com o rosto enterrado na curva de seu pescoço chorando compulsivamente. Agarrei-me a ela com todas as forças, ela era meu suporte e no momento eu precisava disso imensamente.

 Fiquei alguns minutos chorando junto a Lily, mas logo ela conseguiu me acalmar. Passamos horas admirando os céus e ficando juntinhos, sentindo a respiração do outro e o coração bater no mesmo ritmo. Agora estamos deitados na cama, um de cada lado de Harry, admirando nosso filho. 

 "Tiago, você já pensou como vai ser quando Harry crescer? Vai ser uma mulherada atrás dele, que nem tinha atrás de você", disse Lily fazendo biquinho. Eu gargalhei animado.

 "Sim, meu filho tem que herdar as coisas boas. A beleza, o charme e o dom da conquista", falei em tom de provocação e passei a mão nos cabelos para irritá-la ainda mais. Nisso nos olhamos e começamos a rir juntos. Era muito engraçado ver como nos provocar mutuamente podia relembrar tanto nossa adolescência e as manias antigas ainda presentes. 

 Ficamos nos encarando por longos minutos, nos quais eu analisava a beleza encantadora de Lily, que transmitia uma paz, um amor e uma provocação incríveis.

 'Sabia que você é lindo?", ela perguntou sedutoramente.

 "Modéstia à parte, sabia, sim", disse, dando um sorriso extremamente safado. "E a Sra. Potter sabia que é divinamente linda?" 

 "Hum...acho q o Sr. Potter poderia dizer isso mais freqüentemente". Risadas, muitas risadas ecoaram pelo quarto. Falávamos a verdade, mas era impossível refrear a vontade de rir diante dos termos e maneiras usadas para dizer isso.

 O cansaço foi tomando conta de nossos corpos, e vi Lily adormecer logo em seguida, parecendo um anjo. Enlacei minha mão na dela e fechei meus olhos para dormir. Pouco tempo antes de dormir senti uma mãozinha se unir às nossas e sorri. Éramos realmente uma família forte e unida. ****

[hr]

 O tempo destrói. O tempo corrói. E quando não é o tempo é alguém sem coração, que não suporta ver a felicidade alheia intocada e imortal. Foi assim que aconteceu com eles. A família Potter foi destruída pela crueldade, pela inveja, pelo desespero de poder.

 Uma mágica lembrança assola os corações daqueles que viveram juntos ou presenciaram a existência dessa família simplesmente normal e tão diferente. Eles eram irreverentes e apaixonados, cuidadosos e espoletas, corajosos que temiam pelo seu próximo, pai, mãe, filho, eram a paz em forma de pessoas.

 Nunca o tempo levará os Potter's da nossa vida. A alma, as atitudes, as manias e lembranças deles sempre estarão conosco, guardadas e eternamente vivas.

 O amor entre Tiago e Lílian que era tão perfeito e ao mesmo tempo tão louco e esquizofrênico. O amor de pais que eles tinham, a vivacidade e alegria. Eles sempre serão eternos e especiais. Morando em nossos corações e lembranças, são uma família forte e unida, que rompe a barreira entre a vida e a morte, buscando a eternidade.****

 Tiago Potter, Lílian Potter e Harry Potter. Simples e especiais, verdadeiros e leias, amor de alma, sangue e coração. Que descansem em paz os que já foram e que seja feliz o que aqui ainda se encontra. 


End file.
